


Bathing

by Martianico



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/pseuds/Martianico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp helps Sanji relax with a back rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredone27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/gifts).




End file.
